


Paintballs

by feathersnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, and lots of fun!, chloe x nathaneal, chlonathweek, messiness, paint, room makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersnow/pseuds/feathersnow
Summary: Art. Nathanael needed to do a makeover for his studio. So he invited the least expected person on earth to help him get their hands dirty.





	Paintballs

**Author's Note:**

> For ChloNath Week Day 3: Art. My first Chlo/Nath fanfic :) enjoy!

“Whoa! What happened to this place?”

Nathaneal turned his head to see Chloe standing at the doorway, looking around at his empty studio. She wore long white pants and a white halter top.

“Did you get robbed?”

He smiled. “No, they are all in the other room,” he said pointing across the hallway. “I suggest you should put your hadnbag in there and get ready,”

The blonde hair girl raised an eyebrow. “Why? What’s going on?”

“No questions. Isn’t it Gucchi?”

She stomped her foot. “It’s Chanel!”

The boy waved his hand noncholantly. She huffed and did as she was told, her high heels clacking on the hard floor. He continued to lay white sheets on the ground, sealing them tightly around the corners with masking tape.

Perfect.

He heard the clicking of the shoes return , “Are you going to tell me whats going on?”

He turned around to face her with hands on his hips “We are going to do a makeover,” he said nodding his head towards the bare walls.  
  
“Huh?”

He ran to a nearby room and brought out two buckets of filled up with small ballons. Each balloon was filled up with liquid. 

Her eyes widened. “No _way!_ ” she said backing off.

“Well, why not?”

 “I’m not _dressed_ for the occasion!” she screeched gesturing her hands over her white oufit.

“…I told you dress simple,” he said, a hand on his hip and a yellow balloon in the other. He wore a black tank top and green slacks. His hair was up in a ponytail.

 “This _is_ simple! I thought we are going on a date,”

“This _is_ a date,” he empasized, and hurled the balloon towards the wall. It exploded, spattering purple paint all over the white concrete. He turned around , throwing a satisfied grin to Chloe, who looked mortified.

“Your turn,” he said holding out a red ballon filled with dark paint towards her.

“How is this fun? I’ll get dirty,” she whined taking a step back and waved out her hands at him.

“That’s the point. C’mon its simple and more fun than you think,” he encouraged, gesturing the balloon towards her.

Chloe took a deep breath and delicately plucked the balloon from his hand, and flung it across the hall next to Nathaneals’ first shot.

It bounced off the wall and rolled on the floor back to their feet.

“It’s broken,” she announced, “Some fun..”

“No it’s not,” he said bending down and picking it up, “you didn’t throw hard enough” he placed it in her hand. “The key is to think of someone who you really wanna throw this at,”

Squeezing her eyes shut, she concentrated. Nathaneal smiled, knowing what would tick her off.

“How about our Chinese classmate with two pigtails going out with your childhood fr-?”

 

_SPLAT!_

Blue paint was all over the wall. Nathaneal whistled, amused.

“Even though it’s already been close to a year?”

“Doesn’t mean I approve of it,” she muttered holding out her empty hand. "Hand me another one,”

Soon enough, her frustration turned into smiles, and laughter rang out in the air as both of them hurled balloons everywhere. The walls were filled with colours and paint dripping downwards.

Suddenly, she felt something hit her from behind. Followed by a cool dripping sensation. She turned around to see green dripping down her back.

“NATH!!” she screeched. The red- haired boy chuckled. She grabbed her nearest ammo. “Oh , you’re _so on!”_

He laughed as she chased him in circles.

Despite the paint and the mess, she cannot deny this was the most fun thing she had ever done in her entire life. Eventhought her whole outfit is donned with colours.

And that was proven by Nathaneal when he saw the huge smile on her face afterward.

And she willingly helped out to clean the place and rearrange the furniture.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
